


Heartquake doesn't Shake Me Down

by speechlessG



Category: Entourage
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>要是Ari沒有在早餐時刻就傳來簡訊，而Vince對於自己人生的不確定比實際上還要多一點。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartquake doesn't Shake Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norwaysalmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwaysalmon/gifts).



> 聲明：如果我擁有他們，他們會每天像兔子那樣操起來；Sloan只是Eric孩子的媽，不會再多了。  
> 筆記：在看完電影當天迅速擼出來的一發；我會說我在電影開場兩分鐘就已經開始腦補他們只為對方定下來了嗎？  
> 獻給Carlo，在北極圈裡至少還有你能一起取暖。

　　在Eric Murphy的人生中只有一件事他不會懷疑，那就是Vincent Chase。  
  
　　在多數時刻，Vince不介意E讀他的時刻，他會像一本只為E攤開的書把他的情緒平放在Eric面前任由他解讀；而身為唯一能夠讀懂好萊塢第一金童的他的經紀人，E認為自己一向做得不錯，例如現在。  
  
　　Drama一如既往地準備了豐盛的一大頓早餐，而E毫不意外Vince是唯一一個還沒出現在餐桌前的人。  
  
　　昨日Vince堅持臨時取消試映會，E就知道他開始緊張了。  
  
　　 _Hyde_ 是件他媽的經典之作。  
  
　　這部片注定要大賣、要讓他們一飛衝天，E曉得；而他也同樣曉得，Vince對於他自己首次執導作品的自信與不自信分別有多深。  
  
　　八個月以前，當Vince信誓旦旦地表示自己要擔任下一部電影的導演，因為他需要擁有一個真正有意義目標時，E就明白Vince不過是需要抓住某件東西好把他從迷霧之中拖出來，Ari的復出碰巧正是那條繩索。  
  
　　他早就看出Vince的婚姻不會長久，就如同他先前的每一段關係，只不過這次，Vince恰好在灌了兩杯Turtle的龍舌蘭時多抽了兩根大麻菸，腦袋多渾沌了幾秒（或者是幾天）就認定Sophia是他的真命天女，但那同樣不能改變她們全都無法讓Vince真正穩定下來的事實。  
  
　　從短命的婚姻跨足到執導演筒，不過是從一個操他的漩渦裡跳入另一個，Vincent Chase並沒有因此對他的人生產生更多幾分的踏實感；他仍在那團迷霧裡。  
  
　　或許蒙頭睡上一大覺、別去想任何事情對於此時此刻的Vince來說是最有益處的選項，Eric猜想，於是他選擇留在桌邊，繼續陪Drama嘲笑Turtle想把到摔角女神簡直天方夜譚，好讓Vince可以再逃避現實一會。  
  
　　不過，明星本人倒是決定要從他的殼裡出來了。Vince晃入庭院，眼睛下方掛著兩個巨大的眼袋，顯示他昨晚壓根沒睡好，而他劈頭第一句就是問Ari回電了沒有。  
  
　　「超怪的，沒消沒息。」E說，看見Vince的煩躁上升了一個等次。Drama和Turtle你來我往毫無功用地安慰了幾句，而E慶幸除了絕佳的廚藝以外，Drama至少還懂得轉移話題的藝術，雖然有點彆腳，但還是足以把Vince拉到桌子前壓著他坐下，鼓勵他多少吃點。  
  
　　只可惜效果奇差，因為從Vince臉上的表情E看得出來他根本快吐了。  
  
　　果不其然Vince婉拒了早餐，推開桌子站了起來，表示或許自己需要再去床上躺躺，沒準夠幸運的話還能再真正地睡上一會。  
  
　　Vince上樓以後，三人交換了幾枚眼神。  
  
　　「我去看看他需不需要點什麼。」E說，跟著起身走進室內。  
  
　　Vince的臥室房門緊閉，而Eric同樣不意外；他抬手敲了敲門：「Vince，是我。」  
  
　　沒有人應聲，而E知道不可能有人這麼快就陷入熟睡，特別是在這樣的壓力之下，於是他推門進去。  
  
　　Vince站在床邊的窗戶旁，背向Eric直盯著窗外，好像那裡還有什麼他們都不曾看過的新鮮景色，然而E敢發誓，Turtle家外頭四面的風景他們四個都看到快要生厭了。  
  
　　「你曉得，你可以和我談談的。」他對著Vince的背影說道。  
  
　　「關於什麼？」Vince說。  
  
　　「不知道。」Eric聳了聳肩，不管對方是否看得見，「例如是什麼讓你這麼不安。」  
  
　　「而你認為這會有助於我平靜下來？」Vince轉了過來，面無表情。E愣了一秒，不確定自己為什麼沒有被允許解讀。  
  
　　「是的。」他回答。  
  
　　「你想要我恢復平靜，為什麼？」  
  
　　Eric皺起眉頭。「因為我是你死黨？」他往前走了幾步，而Vince沒有移動也沒有躲開，算是好現象，「又或者因為我覺得你陷在這種狀態太久了，簡直像在慢性自殺。」  
  
　　「而你不想要我死？」Vince問，歪過腦袋，而E更加不解。  
  
　　「廢話。」他回答。  
  
　　Vince草率地點了點頭。  
  
　　「好吧。」他說，而E還沒弄懂 _好吧_ 什麼，Vincent Chase就已經邁開他的長腿大步朝E走了過來，他甚至還沒來得及閃躲就已經被Vince捧住兩頰，一對過於炙熱的雙唇壓在他的嘴巴上，溫柔又堅定地誘哄著他張開嘴好讓自己能夠吻得更加深入。  
  
　　在他空白的大腦終於恢復運轉以後Eric的反應是猛推開對方。  
  
　　「 _搞屁啊_ Vince！」E壓低聲音喊道，不想被樓下的那兩個傢伙聽見。  
  
　　「抱歉。」Vince說，睜大了那雙湛藍的眼睛，一臉無辜，「但你說不想要我死的。」  
  
　　「那不代表你他媽的可以親我！」E低吼，兩手在空中揮舞。  
  
　　「可你說不想要我死啊，希望我恢復平靜，而這就是啦！」Vince說得一副理說當然，而E只想掐死他，「我很抱歉我嚇到你，但我一點也不為我吻了你感到抱歉。」  
  
　　「你他媽的在說什麼瘋話？」  
  
　　「你認為我在擔心 _Hyde_ 其實並不像我們所想的那麼好、擔心Ari不喜歡那部電影，昨晚失眠一整夜所以神智不清，但那不是真的。」Vince說，而E瞪著他，隱約因為被Vince識破自己的想法心虛，「好吧，或許有一部份是真的，我昨晚的確沒睡好，但那不只是因為我在擔心電影的事，我他媽曉得Ari一定會愛死的，而且你自己也說，我在這種狀態很久了，不單單只有昨天晚上而已。」  
  
　　E繼續用 _你他媽到底想表達什麼_ 的眼神死盯著Vince。  
  
　　「我想說的是，在我意識到與Sophia的婚姻是樁錯誤的時候，我同時也意識到一件事。在你來到LA以前，那種焦慮感就一直存在，而你飛來以後，那種感覺才終於緩解了一些。我一直沒弄懂為什麼，直到我躺在那張該死的床上，聽見Soph低喃著她究竟幹了什麼啊，我這才發現為何自始至終，我都不曾感覺自己終於可以停下來了。」Vince說，他那雙美麗的藍色眼睛寫著 _相信我你必須相信我_ ，而E必須奮力抵抗才沒有立刻妥協，「因為躺在我身邊的人不是你。」  
  
　　Vince的語氣如此誠懇，Eric彷彿被人搧了一掌，支撐著不要倒下。  
  
　　「剛剛那一個吻說明了什麼，E。你沒有立刻推開我，也同樣說明了什麼。」他說。  
  
　　Eric重重閉上眼睛。老天哪，他早就知道事情會演變成這樣，操他說他從不曾為Vince心動過就是在漫天扯謊。老天在上，他和Vince都真心愛死了大胸和陰道，但那不代表他就沒有在少數幾個夜深人靜的夜晚幻想過Vince用他那張極其漂亮的嘴給自己吹。  
  
　　他早在十四歲那年看見這個太過漂亮的Chase男孩的第一眼就知道，對方註定會在自己生命中佔有一席之地，他只是不敢讓自己去妄想這種成真機率比被雷劈中還渺小的事情的可能性。  
  
　　昨天下午當他莫名其妙硬起來時，閃過腦海的第一張臉仍舊是Vince的，他只是足夠實際地明白那是痴人說夢，才把目標轉移到任何有可能真的來上一發的正妹身上。  
  
　　「E？」他聽見Vince的聲音，或許還有那之下微乎其微的顫抖，「拜託告訴我我沒搞砸什麼。」  
  
　　「你沒有搞砸什麼。」他嘀咕。  
  
　　「那睜開眼睛看著我。」Vince說，哄孩子的語氣，然而E還是乖乖照做，望入那雙藍的不可思議的眸子，「然後再說一次。」  
  
　　Eric忍不住嘆氣。「你沒有搞砸什麼。」  
  
　　「很好。」Vince的臉瞬間被一個微笑點亮，「那我還需要你幫我做一件事情。」  
  
　　「幹啥？」E沒好氣卻又認命地回應。  
  
　　「幫我分心，因為說實在，」Vince說著，一邊再次靠過來，兩手危險地從E的腰際滑到長褲拉鍊上，「我還是有點在意Ari的評價的。」  
  
　　當Vince在自己身前跪下，而那張天生就適合吸老二的嘴濕熱地包裹住自己的勃起時，E已經完全放棄思考要是Ari真的不喜歡那部電影怎麼辦。  
  
　　幸好，無論在執導還是吸老二上頭，Vincent Chase都絕對天生才華洋溢得無與倫比。  
  
  
THE END


End file.
